


Kiva

by Chrononautical



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Ad Copy, Capitalism, Gen, microlending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrononautical/pseuds/Chrononautical
Summary: And now, a word from our sponsor.





	

And now, a word from our sponsor.  
Do you ever think about fortune?  
Do you have a fortune?  
A small hoard of zealously guarded money?  
Do you keep it stuffed safely in your mattress?  
Perhaps as tiny bars of gold buried deep within the earth?  
Valuable coins that you polish individually every night before sleep?  
Do you ever think that money is the only way to measure worth?  
Of course you do.  
We all do.  
Capitalism!  
Are you fortunate?  
You must be.  
Otherwise you would be working right now.  
How fortunate you must be to not work every single moment of your life.  
Do you ever think about the unfortunate?  
Do you ever pity them?  
Those poor souls without any money to hoard?  
No antique coins to polish.  
No gold bars buried deep within the earth.  
No mattress stuffing whatsoever.  
Do you want to help them?  
Help them work?  
Help them achieve their dreams of making money through labor?  
Help them build piles of their own money to horde?  
While still jealously guarding your own money.  
Of course.  
We would never ask you to permanently give up money.  
We’re not insane.  
Kiva!  
Give money, but get it back.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Kiva and the concept of microloans as a method of fighting poverty, but I've been listening to a lot of Night Vale lately and this idea wouldn't leave me alone. I do not write ad copy for a friendly community radio station, but I would pay real money for the privilege. That's how jobs work, right?


End file.
